


Hide Me: A Jeff The Killer and Chaser Kate Fangirl Encounter

by xxx_Ari_xxx



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Fangirls, Stalking, Yet another magical piece of literature written by me, hide me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_Ari_xxx/pseuds/xxx_Ari_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kate's first day off in months, and Jeff just has to ruin it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Me: A Jeff The Killer and Chaser Kate Fangirl Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homestuck_Criminal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Criminal/gifts).



Click. Click. Click.

Kate tossed the TV remote aside, settling for a Nightmare on Elm Street marathon; it's not like she was going to watch Keeping Up With The Kardashians. The first movie was just starting, so she decided to get a snack before getting comfortable. She got up from the couch and headed up and out of the basement. Other than the kitchen, the front room was the only other room on the first floor with anything in it.

It was while she was rummaging through her kitchen that her front door swung open, knocking the vase on the table next to it over. She grumbled and walked toward the front room, grabbing the bread knife from it's block on her counter. The door slammed shut before she reached the living room.

"Who the fuck-" The girl started as she turned the corner, but she promptly stopped. She growled a bit as she stalked forward, boarding down at the teen killer who was leaning against her door. Jeff seemed to be shaking, almost as if he was afraid, and he was breathing hard as well. "God damn it, Jeff, you broke my vase! Again."

Kate leaned down, set on cleaning up the broken vase, when Jeff grabbed her arm and tugged her close to him. "Where... Where can we hide?! We have to... Have to hide!!" He shook her a little, as if to check she had heard him. Kate's shoulders slumped down, an obvious sign of her annoyance.

"I told you last time, I'm not hiding you from L.J.. If he wants to rape you, then-" Kate stood up and headed back for the kitchen, leaving the killer by himself.

"It's not Jack!!! We have to hurry, before they get here!" The killer was close on her heels however, and upon reaching the kitchen, he grabbed her knife block, cradling it to his blood stained hoodie. The proxy's shoulders slumped down again, and with a sigh she accepted that her first day off in months was not going to be spent watching TV.

"Go to the basement. Go on, I'll be down in a minute." He took off, and even from the kitchen, she could hear the teen running down the steps, his boots pounding on the wood. Kate rolled her eyes and raided her pantry, eventually ending up with popcorn, a few bags of chips, a six pack of cola, and a few random boxes of candy. Lord knew how any of this got in there; she had never been inside a supermarket.

She was halfway down the steps when she heard the door bell ring. Her head tilted back with an aggravated groan. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She finished her way down the stairs, ready to set her food down. Jeff poked his head out from behind the couch.

"Don't open it!! It's them! They can smell where we are, like blood hounds!!" The girl gave a look, one that clearly said 'are you fucking kidding me?'. Jeff pulled himself to his feet and gestured wildly with his arms. "I'm not fucking with you, Kate!!! Their evil, and if you open the door we'll be devoured alive!!" He approached her, grabbing her shoulders tightly. He was leaning in so close to her that the girl actually leaned back, her face scrunched up from disgust and irritation.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Jeffrey?! Are you high again?!"

"Fan girls, man!! They're everywhere!!!" He ran back over to the couch, jumping over it so he could cower behind it. Kate simply stood there with wide eyes as another knock came from upstairs. Shaking her head slowly, she started back up them, muttering under her breath the whole way.

Either Jeff was high off his ass, or he was truly terrified. Either way, one look at her decaying skin and tattered clothes and whoever was at her door would run screaming. She picked the knife back up from the table and gripped the doorknob. After a few moments, whoever was outside knocked again, and she threw the door wide open.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Kate paused when she saw the girls. There was nearly two dozen girls walking around the street, three of them standing at her door. They all seemed to be wearing shirts proclaiming that Jeff the Killer was their true love. She reeled back slightly as the small girl closest to her gasped.

"OMG, are you Chaser Kate?!" Kate quirked an eyebrow high as the girl turned around and hollered to the rest of the teens. "GUYS, THIS IS CHASER KATE'S HOUSE!!"

All of the girls suddenly stopped, turning towards Kate's house slowly. The proxy had a sudden feeling of horror as she watched them close in around the house. Quite a few of them seemed to be taking pictures and sending messages as they got closer. "Uh.."

Suddenly, the girls started shouting questions, all of them trying to be heard over one another. There was a lot of pushing as they tried to get closer to her.

"What's it like being a proxy?!" 

"What's your body count?!" 

"Are you romanticly involved with any of the other Creepypastas?!"

Kate leaned back into her house as the girls all pressed in closer, their voices raising to almost ridiculous pitches. More and more girls seemed to be arriving, ranging in ages from young teen to mid twenties. They were pushing closer, giving Kate a strong feeling of claustrophobia.

Her hand shot upward, pointing the knife at the increasingly large group. "Get the fuck away from me! I will kill all of you!!" There was a sudden silence, one in which she thought the girls might flee. Instead, they all squealed and pulled their cameras out, taking quick photos.

"OMG, CAN YOU WINK AT US?!"

"SMILE, KATE!!"

The girl froze in a small panic as she franticly tried to think of what to do. After what felt like a very long time, but was actually just a few seconds, she hesitantly smiled. The girls squealed and covered their faces, and in that moment, Kate took off toward the basement as fast as she could. She slammed the door shut after her, locking the handle and the two chains. She could hear the girls cry out in outrage as they rushed into her home.

She stumbled down the stairs to where Jeff was waiting for her. The boy stuck his head up over the top of the couch, his face contorted from fear. "Well?! Did you kill them?!"

Kate sat down, dazed. Jeff waved his hand in front of her, drawing her attention back to him. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and with a very weird voice, she said slowly, "I... Have fan girls."

"You see?! This is why I had to hide!" Jeff ran a nervous hand through his dry, frail hair as held a hand out for Kate to take. The proxy slowly took it, allowing him to help her to her feet. "So what do we do? Do we call somebody?"

Kate shook her head and signed her response. "The only thing we can so. Wait for the creepers to leave. I mean, you really want to call Slenderman or Eyeless Jack and suffer the humility of being over powered by fan girls?"

Jeff's face paled further than it's normal shade of paper white, and he swallowed hard. "I see your point." He looked around the basement for the first time, noticing how awesomely it was equipped. "Well... What do we do while we're fucking waiting for the little bitches to leave?"

Kate smiled slowly and lifted the TV remote off the couch. "Do you like Nightmare on Elm Street?"


End file.
